


The Group Chat

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Shaun learns how to make a group chat, this is the result.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez, Lea Dilallo/Shaun Murphy, Morgan Reznick/Alex Park
Comments: 39
Kudos: 44





	1. Tuesday 9th March

**Author's Note:**

> This will all be done as text messages

_2:07_

_Shaun Murphy created this group_

Shaun: Lea showed me how to make group chat.

Lea: I am so sorry, I didn’t know he was going to do this.

Claire: It’s 2am Shaun, did you really have to do this now?

Shaun: I thought it would be nice.

Claire: You should be asleep Shaun.

Lea: I told him that but he said he’s never been in a group chat before.

Shaun: If I should be asleep Claire then so should you.

Claire:...

Neil: You should all be asleep, my phone is going crazy right now and it makes sleep impossible.

Audrey: Tell me about it.

Claire: Sorry, goodnight everyone.

Neil: Goodnight.

Audrey: Night.

Shaun: It is technically the morning now, as it is past 12 o’clock, therefore saying goodnight at this point is not correct.

Neil: Shaun. Sleep.

Lea: I have taken his phone off of him, sorry about this.

_5:01_

Morgan: @Alex Park you suck!

Alex: @Morgan Reznick real mature.

Morgan: 😊

Marcus: What is this?

Neil: Shaun learnt how to make group chats.

Marcus: Oh.

Claire: Why is everyone messaging on here? It’s so early!

Morgan: Maybe if you weren’t awake at 2am you’d be ok right now.

Claire: FU.

Marcus: What does that mean?

Claire: Nothing.

Morgan: It means Claire forgot that she’s in a group chat with her attendings.

Alex: 😂

Neil: How do you not know what fu means?

Marcus: I am older than all of you.

Aaron: What’s going on?

Shaun: Good morning everybody.

Shaun: I made a group chat Dr Glassman.

Aaron: I can see that Shaun.

Aaron: But why though?

Shaun: Because I have never been in a group chat before so I thought it would be nice if we had one.

Shaun: Lea said that group chats are for groups of friends to talk to each other and you guys are my friends.

Claire: That is very sweet Shaun, I am glad to be a part of your first group chat!

Morgan: Saint Claire to the rescue!

Claire: Stop calling me that!

_Morgan Reznick set Claire Browne’s nickname to St Claire._

_St Claire set Morgan Reznick’s nickname to Bitch._

Neil: That doesn’t seem very appropriate Claire.

Alex: No I’d say it’s appropriate.

_Bitch set Alex Park’s nickname to Parrot Head._

Parrot Head: Really? You’re still going on about that?

Bitch: Always.

Shaun: How do you change your name? I want a nickname.

_Lea Dilallo set Shaun Murphy’s nickname to Shauny._

Shauny: Thank you Lea.

Lea: You’re welcome Shauny.

Audrey: What did I wake up to?

Neil: By the looks of it, Claire’s a saint, Morgan’s a bitch, Alex is a parrot head and Shaun was feeling left out.

Audrey: Fair enough.

Marcus: As much as I appreciate the sentiment behind this, do we really need a group chat?

_Audrey Lim set Marcus Andrews name to Killjoy._

Killjoy: Thank you Dr Lime.

Killjoy: Dr Lime.

Killjoy: Dr Lim.

Killjoy: Stupid autocorrect.

_Neil Melendez set Audrey Kim’s nickname to Dr Lime._

Dr Lime: Really Neil? Really?

Neil: 🤷♂️

St Claire: 😂

Bitch: Oh wow what has this turned into?

Parrot Head: This is brilliant!

Shauny: Yes, this is very fun.

Aaron: How do you get those little pictures?

Lea: They’re called emojis Glassy, you get them when your phone isn’t from the late 90’s

Aaron: Thank you for your unwanted input Lea, I really appreciate it.

Lea: 😁

_Shauny set Aaron Glassman’s name to Glassy._

Shauny: I have figured out how to change somebody’s name on here.

Glassy: That’s great Shaun, thanks for that.

Neil: Shaun, you realise you start work in less than 30 minutes right?

Shauny: Dr Melendez I may be a bit late, I think I missed the bus I normally take.

St Claire: I’m now leaving mine Shaun, I’ll pick you up on the way.

Shauny: Thank you Claire. This group chat has proven to be very handy.

Bitch: St Claire to the rescue, again.  
  


_12:48_

Shauny: Would anybody like to join me for lunch today?

Bitch: PH and I are about to head into surgery with Dr Lime.

Shauny: PH?

Bitch: Parrot Head.

Parrot Head: Piss of Morgan.

Dr Lime: I agree with Park on this.

Shauny: Okay, anybody else?

Glassy: I have to be in a meeting at 1. Sorry Shaun.

Killjoy: I also have a surgery scheduled.

Lea: I’m sorry Shauny, I’m busy right now.

Neil: I’ll be having lunch soon Shaun.

Shauny: That’s good Dr Melendez, you can have lunch with me.

St Claire: I’ll join you two as well.

Bitch: St Claire to the rescue.

St Claire: Morgan I swear if you say that one more time.

Bitch: What? What will you do?

Neil: that’s enough you two.

Bitch: I have to go to surgery now anyway.

_15:45_

Bitch: Has anyone seen Claire’s sense of humour? She seems to have lost it.

Parrot Head: Leave her alone Morgan.

Neil: Now what’s going on with you guys?

Shauny: Morgan has upset Claire.

Bitch: I haven’t upset her.

Parrot Head: She walked out after telling you to shove your opinions up your ass.

Bitch: I was just trying to set her up with a friend and she was getting bitchy about it.

Shauny: You then told her that she would die alone if she kept running from men.

Neil: Morgan, leave Claire alone, now all of you get back to work.

_PM Claire and Neil._

_15:49_

Neil: You okay?

Neil: Claire?

Claire: Yeah I’m fine, just fed up with Morgan trying to meddle in my personal life.

Neil: Want me to speak to her?

Claire: No it’s fine.

Neil: Where are you now? I can see you’re not in the residents lounge. 

Claire: I’m in the break room.

Neil: How convenient, I was just on my way there now and was going to pick up a coffee on the way, would you like one?

Claire: I’m guessing you weren’t actually on your way here and weren’t actually going to get coffee but yes I would very much appreciate a coffee.

Neil: 🙂

Claire: Thank you Neil, for making sure I’m alright.

Neil: That’s what bosses and friends are for.

_19:26_

Bitch: Ok we need opinions, Park and I were going to watch a film but we can’t decide, which is better, The Matrix or Maze Runner?

St Claire: Aww you two are having a movie night, how sweet.

Bitch: Aww you’re jealous that I have a roommate while you sit alone in your apartment and play guitar, how pathetic.

Parrot Head: Ignore her Claire, she’s cranky because I ate the last of her ice cream.

Bitch: It was very expensive, very delicious ice cream.

Parrot Head: Boo hoo.

Bitch: 😒

Glassy: I vote the Matrix.

Killjoy: Same here, it’s a classic.

St Claire: I’ve gotta go with Maze runner, I can never make it through the Matrix without falling asleep.

Neil: I agree with Claire, Maze runners more interesting.

Lea: No way! The Matrix is far superior and my opinions on you two have dropped significantly because of your choices.

Neil: I can live with that.

St Claire: 😂😂.

Shauny: I haven’t seen either but Lea said the Matrix so I’m going with that.

Lea: Yes Shauny!

Dr Lime: I agree, the matrix is the clear winner.

Parrot Head: Yes!

Bitch: Ugh.

St Claire: Enjoy your date night you two!

Bitch: Speaking of date nights, when are you and Melendez going bowling again?

St Claire: Wow Morgan, how funny and unique, believing workplace gossip about a male and female coworker, guess you feel proud about yourself.

Shauny: Claire, didn’t you just do the same thing about Morgan and Park?

Bitch: Yes Shaun, she did.

St Claire: Touché 

  
_PM Audrey and Neil._

_19:47_

Audrey: Now do you see why I said you have an issue.

Neil: Please Audrey, don’t start this again.

Audrey: Neil, your residents just called out your behaviour on a group chat with their attendings, the chief of surgery and the president of the hospital on.

Audrey: Neil?

Audrey: Neil?

Audrey: You can’t just keep ignoring my messages Neil!

Audrey: Fine, I’ll be sure to come and speak to you tomorrow.


	2. Wednesday 10th March

_10:16_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: I had to speak to Audrey this morning.

Claire: What about?

Neil: Morgan’s comment on the group chat.

Claire: 🤦♀️  
  
Neil: She said the usual, our friendship is unprofessional, the other residents are commenting about it, she’s worried that our jobs will be affected by the rumours.

Neil: So anyway, I know a small theatre that’s not too far away but isn’t very well known in the area that plays old movies if you want to go see one tomorrow?

Claire: So you’re not going to listen to Dr Lim?

Neil: Nope.

Claire: Good.

Claire: I would love to go see a movie with you.

Neil: Great, it’s a date.

Neil: That didn’t come out as planned.

Neil: I meant you know

Neil: Shit.

Claire: You ok there?

Neil: No, I can see you trying not to giggle from my office.

Claire: Sorry it’s just fairly amusing.

Claire: You practically asked me on a date and now you’re struggling to find your words.

Claire: I never thought I’d see the day.

Neil: I didn’t mean to say it like that.

Claire: Now I feel kind of offended.

Neil: Unless you want it to be a date?

Neil: I can see that you have been staring at your phone for the past minute and a half. 

Neil: I’m sorry for overstepping there, it was stupid of me.

Claire: No don’t be sorry, I was just a bit shocked, I was only teasing you and didn’t expect you to actually ask me on a date.

Claire: Not that I mind!

Claire: I would love to go on a date with you.

Neil: Great, I’ll pick you up at 7.

Claire: Sounds good.

Claire: You might want to stop grinning at your phone now, people might get suspicious.

Neil: Noted.

_12:36_

Lea: Just to let you all know there will be a system update soon so your computers may be slow for a little while.

Dr Lime: Ok, thanks for letting us know.

Lea: 😊

Bitch: Probably not as slow as watching Claire trying to read these test results.

Bitch: Like damn are you even reading them?

St Claire: Go away Morgan.

St Claire: And I have read them I’m just trying to avoid having to speak to you.

Parrot Head: Oh shit.

Bitch: Are you still annoyed at me because of what I said yesterday?

Bitch: Judging by the way you just glared at me I’d say yes.

Neil: Morgan leave Claire alone and get back to work.

_Bitch changed Neil Melendez’s name to Bossy Boots._

Bossy Boots: Work Morgan. Now.

Bitch: Yes sir.

_16:53_

Dr Lime: Some good saves today everybody, drinks are on me at The Chequers.

Bitch: Yes!

Parrot Head: Nice!

Shauny: Can Lea come too?

Dr Lime: Yes Shaun.

Lea: Awesome!

Lea: And how come I’m the only one without a nickname?

Bossy Boots: Trust me it’s a blessing, enjoy it while you can.

_Glassy set Lea Dilallo’s nickname to Billy No Mates._

Billy No Mates: Real classy Glassy.

Glassy: 👍

Billy No Mates: You found out how to use emoji’s, well done!

Shauny: I showed him this morning.

Glassy: I thought we agreed no to say anything about that Shaun.

Shauny: Oh

_Shauny set Lea Dilallo’s nickname to Beautiful_

Beautiful: Aw thank you Shaun ❤️

Shauny: You’re welcome Lea.

St Claire: That’s so sweet.

Bitch: I think I just threw up in my mouth.

Parrot Head: I see you’re living up to your nickname Morgan.

Bitch: Just for that I’d be sure not to leave my drink unattended if I were you.

Parrot Head: You keep drinking my beers if I leave one anywhere, you think I’m not used to it by now?

Bitch: 🤷♀️

Killjoy: Now what have I missed?

Bossy Boots: We’re going drinking and Lime’s paying.

Dr Lime: I hate that autocorrect keeps changing my name.

Bossy Boots: No, that was intentional.

Dr Lime: Ok so everyone’s first round is on me except for Dr Melendez’s 

St Claire: 😂

Bitch: Well I’m leaving now, I’ll see you all at the bar.

Parrot Head: Same here.

Shauny: So are Lea and I.

Dr Lime: See you all in a bit then.

_22:14_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: Did you get home ok?

Claire: Yea thanks

Claire: The Uber drivr was this luvly lady!

Neil: Looks like somebody can’t hold their drinks.

Claire: I can! 

Claire: But Morgan and Alex insistd on shoots and wouldnt let me and Shaun say no.

Neil: I saw, they offered me one haha.

Claire: Di you have one?

Neil: No

Claire: Ok

Claire: Do you evr think about hoe cool stars are? Like most of them r probbly ded by now but we cans till see them.

Neil: I think you should probably go to bed instead of looking out your window.

Claire: But the stars Neil!

Neil: Yes the stars are cool, now go get some sleep, I won’t be happy if you’re late tomorrow.

Claire: Yeh but you wont be mad ether.

Neil: Probably not, but still go to bed.

Claire: Fine, goodnigh Beil.

Claire: Neil.

Neil: Good night Claire.


	3. Thursday 11th March

_7:04_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: You’re late.

Claire: I’m literally walking through the door right now.

Claire: I slept through my alarm.

Neil: Don’t worry, Shaun’s only just walked in and he looks like crap.

Neil: And Morgan hasn’t lifted her head off the table yet.

Neil: Park seems alright though.

Neil: Wait, ignore that, he just spilled coffee all over the table and instead of cleaning it up he’s just collapsed onto the couch.

Claire: Well at least I’m not in the worst state.

Claire: Oh wow they do look rough.

Neil: Told you.

Neil: You don’t have to clear up the coffee that Park spilt.

Claire: I know. But I’m pitying them because apparently their hangovers are worse than mine 😂.

Neil: 😂

Neil: You still up for tonight?

Claire: Of course.

Claire: Are you.

Neil: Definitely.

Claire: Good, I’ll see you at 7.

Neil: Yes you will.

_8:35_

Dr Lime: Any chance I could have a resident who isn’t dying to help me with a special surgery.

Bitch: I’m not dying.

Parrot Head: Neither am I.

Shauny: I feel awful.

Dr Lime: Ok so Shaun’s out.

Bossy Boots: I feel like they’re all dying by the looks of it.

St Claire: I’m feeling alright.

Bitch: So am I.

Bossy Boots: You’ve only just managed to stand up.

Dr Lime: Morgan’s out, so Browne or Park?

Bossy Boots: Browne.

Bossy Boots: Park waisted a whole cup of coffee earlier.

Parrot Head: That’s fair.

Dr Lime: Cool Claire you’re with me.

_9:17_

_PM Morgan and Alex._

Morgan: I blame you for how shit I feel today.

Alex: Not my fault you can’t handle your alcohol.

Morgan: You’re the one who decided to bring more alcohol out when we got home.

Morgan: You’re also the reason I didn’t get any sleep.

Alex: You weren’t complaining last night.

Morgan: I’m still not complaining now 😏.

Morgan: When should definitely talk about this later though.

Alex: Agreed.

_19:07_

Bossy Boots: Had a surgery run over, I’ve not stood you up but I am running late.

Dr Lime: Think you might need to check who you’re messaging Neil.

Bitch: Ooh Dr Melendez has a date.

Killjoy: Who’s the lucky lady?

Bossy Boots: Please ignore that, it was obviously meant for someone else.

Parrot Head: I don’t think we can ignore that.

Bitch: Yeah you’ve got a date, this is some gossip that we wanna know about.

Bitch: @St Claire, is it you?

St Claire: Why do you have to keep bringing me into things?

Bitch: That wasn’t a no.

St Claire: 😒

Dr Lime: So Neil where are you going on your date?

Bossy Boots: I’m not telling you where I’m going or who with because it isn’t anyone else’s business.

Shauny: Is it because we know the person?

Bossy Boots: No it’s because it’s no one else’s business.

Bitch: That’s boring.

Bossy Boots: I have to go now.

Dr Lime: Have fun on your date.

_19:12_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: I’m sorry about that.

Claire: It’s fine, I just hope you’re prepared for all the questions tomorrow 😂

Neil: Oh God, I know.

Claire: I’d watch which chat you post things to in the future 😅

Neil: I will haha, I’m now leaving the hospital, I’ll be at yours in 10 minutes.

Claire: Ok see you soon, hopefully we’ll still make it to see the start of the film.

Neil: We may miss the adverts at the start but we should make it in time for the actual film.

Claire: Good.

_22:21_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Claire: I had a great time tonight.

Neil: So did I.

Neil: Although I don’t think the people in front of us appreciated your giggling.

Claire: Well if you didn’t keep making little comments during the movie I wouldn’t have kept giggling.

Claire: Although they were pretty funny comments.

Neil: Well we’ll have to make sure the next date is somewhere where it doesn’t matter if you’re giggling like a school girl.

Claire: Who said I was going to agree to another date?

Neil: Well you started the conversation with I had a great time tonight.

Claire: Fine you got me there.

Claire: So where do you propose our next date be?

Neil: I have an idea but it’s a surprise.

Claire: Really?

Neil: Yep.

Claire: Well I can’t wait to find out.

Neil: Great, are you free tomorrow night?

Claire: I can be.

Neil: Good.


	4. Friday 12th March

_10:43_

_PM Neil and Audrey_

Neil: Do you have a picnic blanket?

Audrey: Not on me.

Neil: I just meant in general.

Audrey: Yes.

Neil: Can I borrow it?

Audrey: What for?

Audrey: A second date?

Neil: Maybe...

Audrey: Do I get to know who the lucky lady is?

Neil: Not yet.

Neil: We’re taking things slow.

Audrey: I have an idea of who it could be.

Audrey: Just make sure you’re careful Neil.

Neil: So can I pick up the blanket later?

Audrey: Yes.

Audrey: So is it a picnic under the stars you’re going for then?

Neil: Something like that.

Audrey: Aw how romantic.

Neil: I have work to do now.

Audrey: Message received loud and clear, stop asking about your love life.

Neil: 👍

_12:36_

Bitch: So looks like your date went well last night Dr Melendez, you seem in a good mood today.

Bossy Boots: Really Morgan, you didn’t have the guts to say that all morning so you decide to do it in the group chat during lunch?

Bitch: You can’t shut me up over group chat.

Bossy Boots: I could leave.

Dr Lime: Morgan leave him alone and mind your own business.

Killjoy: Must admit I’m curious too.

Parrot Head: Same here.

Shauny: Me too.

Glassy: I must admit even I am.

Bitch: @St Claire and @Beautiful, you guys wanna hear too?

Beautiful: YES!

St Claire: Don’t bring me into this.

Bitch: Of course you wouldn’t, you were probably there.

St Claire: Do you ever stop?

Bitch: Nope.

Bossy Boots: My date was great.

Bossy Boots: Happy now?

Bitch: So you finally admit you were on a date?

Bossy Boots: Yes Morgan, I was on a date.

Bitch: Is there a second one in the future?

Bossy Boots: What is this 20 questions?

Shauny: She’s only asked 3 so far.

St Claire: It’s just an expression Shaun.

Shauny: Oh.

Beautiful: So what did you do? Where did you go?

Bossy Boots: Went to see a movie.

Beautiful: Where are you planning to go for the second date?

Bossy Boots: I never said there was going to be a second date.

Bitch: The fact that you’ve been smiling all morning and avoided the questions suggests there is.

Beautiful: So where’s it going to be Dr M?

_Shauny set Bossy Boots’s nickname to Dr M._

Shauny: This seems like a better nickname.

Dr M: Thanks Shaun, I suppose it’s better than Bossy Boots.

Bitch: You still haven’t answered the question.

Dr M: Yes I will be going on a second date, No I won’t be telling you where.

Bitch: I guess that’s better than nothing.

Dr Lime: I’m pretty sure your lunch break is now over shouldn’t you all be getting back to work?

St Claire: Park and I are.

Bitch: Just trying to drop me and Shaun in it are you?

St Claire: Only you, Shaun just happens to be with you.

Dr M: Yes so you two better get back here we have surgery in 30 minutes.

  
_13:03_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Claire: Bet you regret not checking who you were messaging yesterday.

Neil: Yep.

Claire: So do I get to know where the second date will be?

Neil: Nope.

Neil: It’s a surprise.

Claire: 😒

Neil: 😂

_13:14_

_PM Morgan and Alex_

Alex: So do you actually think Claire and Dr Melendez are dating?

Morgan: Yes.

Morgan: 100%

Morgan: And if not then Melendez is a fool.

Alex: Why’s that?

Morgan: Because they clearly like each other.

Alex: Maybe they’re struggling to admit that to each other.

Alex: You were like that and I had to admit it first.

Morgan: I hope you’re not starting to become a romantic towards me Alex.

Alex: Wouldn’t dream of it.

Alex: But I’m sure you’d like it if I did.

Morgan: Well you’ll have to buy me flowers and find out.

Morgan: I have to go into surgery now, I’ll see you later x

Alex: Bye x

_16:27_

St Claire: Just to let everybody know, somebody has sent Morgan flowers, she’s trying to keep it a secret but she’s also been winding me up for the past 5 minutes about how she’s got flowers.

Beautiful: Ooh who are they from?

Bitch: Thanks Claire

Bitch: Doesn’t matter.

Shauny: She’s blushing, I’ve never seen Morgan blush.

Bitch: Go away Shaun.

Dr M: Not enjoying people asking about your love life Morgan?

Bitch: 😒

Parrot Head: What sort of flowers are they?

_16:30_

_PM Morgan and Alex_

Morgan: You know exactly what sort of flowers they are.

Morgan: When did you have time to sort these out?

Alex: I have a friend.

Morgan: Well they are beautiful but did you have to send them while at work?

Alex: Seemed like a more romantic gesture than just giving them to you at home.

Morgan: You’re such a sap.

Alex: A sap that is going to the store later and will grab your favourite ice cream if you’re nice to me.

Morgan: 😍

Morgan: Please!

_16:31_

Bitch: They’re roses.

Beautiful: Awe that’s so romantic.

Shauny: Are they pink ones? Because pink is your favourite colour so they should be pink.

Bitch: Yes they are.

Shauny: Whoever sent you them must know you really well.

Bitch: Yes he does.

St Claire: Everyone’s missing out, Morgan’s grinning like an idiot right now.

Bitch: 🖕

St Claire: 😂

_17:05_

_PM Neil and Audrey._

Neil: Can I come pick up the blanket now?

Audrey: I’m now leaving work so I’ll meet you at mine in 15.

Neil: Great thanks.

_18:37_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: Now about to leave mine.

Claire: Do I get to know where we’re going now?

Neil: No

Neil: I’ve already told you, it’s a surprise.

Claire: Ugh fine.

Neil: See you soon.

_21:43_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: You know for someone who hates romance you really didn’t seem to mind tonight.

Claire: I must admit if you had told me you were planning a picnic under the stars followed by slow dancing in the moonlight then I probably would have thought you didn’t know me that well.

Claire: But after experiencing it I must say it was pleasantly enjoyable.

Neil: Glad to hear.

Neil: I’ll make a romantic out of you eventually.

Claire: I look forward to seeing your methods.


	5. Saturday 13th March

_9:32_

Bitch: So Melendez did you end up on another date last night?

Dr M: Go bother someone else Morgan.

Bitch: But I’m interested, it’s the only gossip going around at the moment.

Dr M: I’m sure that’s not true.

St Claire: Yeah I’m pretty sure someone bought you flowers yesterday, why don’t we talk about that?

Bitch: You seem to be fairly defensive on behalf of Dr Melendez Claire, something you want to tell us?

St Claire: Yeah he told you to bother someone else but you’re persistent and annoying.

Dr Lime: Alright ladies let’s not argue on the group chat please.

Killjoy: Or in person, I cannot be dealing with that.

Parrot Head: If anyone wants to make bets as to who would win a fight between them then come see me.

Dr Lime: No one will be fighting Park.

Shauny: I bet Claire would win.

Bitch: What the hell Shaun.

Beautiful: I agree with Shaun, she’s nice but I bet she could kick someone’s ass if necessary.

Bitch: Well I think you’re wrong.

Parrot Head: I have my money on you Morgan don’t worry.

Bitch: Thank you Alex.

St Claire: Aw how cute.

St Claire: But there won’t be a fight, we’re just winding each other up.

Dr M: Good luck with those two Marcus.

Killjoy: Thanks I think I’ll need it.

Bitch: Relax we’re just messing, Claire and I actually get on.

Bitch: We even went and got mimosas once.

St Claire: No we don’t, you blackmailed me into getting mimosas.

Bitch: And it turned into a good day.

St Claire: We thought my mom was getting evicted, then that she was being abused by a guy only to find out that she just didn’t want to marry him.

Bitch: And we got them to talk about it.

St Claire: Yeah and look where that eventually got her.

Dr M: I think you should stop now Morgan.

Dr M: Actually I think you should have stopped a while ago.

 _  
__9:58_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: You ok?

Claire: I’m fine.

Neil: Really because I can see you and you look ready to rip someone’s head off.

Neil: Want to get lunch with me later?

Claire: Yes.

Neil: Great, then we can talk properly.

Claire: I said I’m fine.

Neil: You said that but I know you, you can’t hide it from me Claire.

Claire: You know you can be really annoying at times.

Neil: It’s part of the charm.

Neil: Now stop grinning at your phone, I’m sure Morgan and Park and texting each other about it.

_10:03_

_PM Morgan and Alex_

Morgan: I would definitely win in a fight with Claire.

Alex: I don’t doubt it.

Morgan: Good.

Alex: And I’m not just saying that as your boyfriend.

Morgan: Boyfriend?

Morgan: I like it.

Alex: Good, because I’m guessing that’s what I am to you at this point.

Morgan: I’d be inclined to agree with you there.

Alex: Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends.

Alex: Claire and Melendez are obviously texting each other.

Morgan: Yeah I noticed that.

Morgan:Claire grinning at her phone and Melendez is trying hard not to smile.

Morgan: They are so getting it on.

Alex: About time.

Morgan: Tell me about it.

Morgan: She’s looking us now, we should talk later x

Alex: Ok x

_12:34_

Glassy: I’ve been in meeting all morning, what’s this I hear about a fight?

Dr M: Please don’t start them off again.

Killjoy: I’m with Neil on this one, please don’t.

Glassy: Shame I was going to place a bet.

Parrot Head: Come see me later and we can sort that out.

St Claire: For the last time THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A FIGHT.

Parrot Head: Alright Claire, no need to shout.

St Claire: You know, you and Morgan would make a great couple, you can both be incredibly irritating.

Bitch: I’d take that as a compliment if I were you Alex.

Parrot Head: Yeah, there’s worse people I could be compared to

Shauny: I think they’re already a couple.

St Claire: Why do you say that Shaun?

Shauny: Because Morgan usually calls him Park on here, but recently she’s started calling him Alex.

Beautiful: Oh damn, he’s right.

Dr M: Oh how the tables have turned.

St Claire: 😂

St Claire: Neither of them are replying now either.

_12:54_

_PM Morgan and Alex_

Morgan: I’m gonna kill Shaun.

Alex: Well you did suddenly start using my first name in a group chat with Shaun.

Alex: What did you expect to happen?

Morgan: I didn’t even think about it.

Alex: Should we just tell them.

Morgan: Not right now, can we talk about this in person later.

Alex: Sure, I’ll talk to Shaun and clear things up.

Morgan: Ok, good luck xx

Alex: Thanks x

_12:56_

_PM Shaun and Alex_

Alex: Hey Shaun.

Alex: Can we just clear something up.

Shaun: Ok.

Alex: Morgan and I are friends and roommates, we’re close so she calls me Alex, just like I call you and Claire by your first names, because we’re friends.

Shaun: Were you and Morgan not friends before.

Alex: Yes, but we’re better friends now.

Shaun: Because you’re sleeping together.

Alex: Ok this conversation isn’t going where I’d hoped.

Alex: Just pretend I didn’t say anything.

Shaun: Okay.

_13:01_

Parrot Head: You guys really think somebody using my first name is proof of a relationship?

Parrot Head: You guys are really trying aren’t you.

St Claire: You’re not denying it.

Dr Lime: Hate to break up this little gossip session you’re all having but your lunch break is over.

St Claire: looks like you two were saved by the bell.

Bitch: You say that but we haven’t seen you or Melendez at all this lunchtime Claire. Sure there isn’t anything going on there?

Dr Lime: Work Morgan.

_17:05_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: Hey I’m about to leave, was wondering if you wanted to come over? 

Neil: I was thinking of cooking something and there’s probably going to be extra.

Claire: Is this your subtle way of inviting me on another date?

Neil: Might be.

Claire: Ok, I’ll stop at the store and grab some wine.

Neil: Sounds good.

Neil: We’re both off tomorrow so it doesn’t matter if you get drunk and pass out.

Claire: I can handle my drink.

Neil: I dunno, after the other night I’m not too sure.

Claire: Yeah alright

Claire: I’m leaving work now.

_17:43_

_PM Morgan and Alex_

Alex: Hey, surgery ran over but I’m now on my way home.

Alex: Do you want takeout? x

Morgan: Of course! x

Alex: Thai? 

Morgan: Do you even need to ask?

Alex: Cool, I’ll see you in a bit and we can talk x

Morgan: Ok, see you soon xx

Alex: 😘


	6. Sunday 14th March

_11:35_

Bitch: Need to talk to you all, can you message when you get this.

Parrot Head: 👍

Beautiful: I’m here.

Shauny: So am I.

Killjoy: Everything alright?

Bitch: Yeah just need everyone on here.

Dr Lime: Sounds important.

Glassy: Yeah it should be to disrupt everyone’s day off.

Bitch: Just need Claire and Melendez.

Bitch: @St Claire

Bitch: @Dr M

St Claire: What? 

Bitch: Will Dr Melendez be joining us?

St Claire: You’ll have to ask him yourself.

Bitch: Really so it’s just coincidence that you two were both the only ones not to answer straight away.

Dr M: What do you want Morgan?

Bitch: To break some news to you all.

Bitch: You have all been very openly speculating about me and Dr Park. So we just wanted to clear something up.

Bitch: We are together, it is still very new but you guys are persistent and we agreed it would be best to tell you all now.

Dr Lime: Well I owe Marcus $50.

Killjoy: I’ll also accept payment as a nice bottle of whiskey.

Shauny: Claire and Dr Melendez both owe me money.

St Claire: I was sure you guys would keep denying it for another week.

Dr M: I thought it would be another month.

Dr M: At least.

Parrot Head: You guys have been betting on our relationship?

Shauny: Yes.

St Claire: Pretty much.

Dr M: Yep.

Dr Lime: Seems that way.

Killjoy: We could all see where it was heading.

Bitch: Wow

Bitch: I’m not surprised really.

Bitch: We’ve all been betting on when Claire and Melendez will admit they’re dating so why not the same here.

St Claire: How did I know that was where this was going?

Glassy: I’m happy for the two of you, can I go back to enjoying my day off now?

Bitch: Yes.

Glassy: Thank you.

Beautiful: I knew you two would make a cute couple.

Beautiful: We’ll have to go on a double date soon.

Bitch: I thought you didn’t like me.

Beautiful: I don’t.

Beautiful: But I like Alex so I’d better get used to you.

Bitch: You’re lucky I like Shaun.

St Claire: I’ve got things to do so I’m going now.

Dr M: Me too.

Bitch: I bet that’s each other.

Dr Lime: Not appropriate Morgan.

_15:32_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Claire: I forgot to give you back your Stanford sweater.

Neil: Sure “forgot.”

Claire: It’s comfy, I’m glad I forgot to bring a jacket today.

Neil: Well you looked very good in it.

Neil: I’ll let you keep hold of it a little longer.

Claire: 😘

Neil: I’m going to have to steal something from you in return though.

Claire: Well I don’t think any of my sweaters will fit you.

Neil: Very funny.

Claire: How about you come over tomorrow night and you can find something for those lonely nights when I’m not there.

Neil: Wow you spend one night at mine and suddenly you feel you made that much of an impression that I’d struggle to spend nights without you.

Claire: Pretty much.

Neil: Haha, you’re probably right.

Claire: ❤️  
  


_22:46_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: You were definitely right.

Neil: I miss you.

Claire: Aww I miss you too.

Neil: I’m going to need you to stay at mine more often so I can actually sleep.

Claire: Well if you’d like you can bring a bag with you tomorrow and stay at my place.

Neil: I would love that.

Claire: Until then we can call until one of us falls asleep.

Neil: Okay x

_23:37_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Claire: Goodnight Neil, sleep well x

Claire: Also the little snores you were making down the phone were adorable xx


	7. Monday 15th March

_6:05_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: I don’t snore.

Claire: Yes you do.

Claire: Not that really loud snoring just like that subtle snore like what babies do.

Neil: Now you’re comparing me to babies?

Claire: Stop being facetious.

Neil: Stop using big words before I’ve had my morning coffee.

Claire: Go get some coffee.

Claire: I’ll see you at work.

Neil: Okay x

_8:32_

St Claire: Has anyone seen Morgan or Alex? They’re not here yet.

Dr Lime: They’re with HR.

Dr M: I do not envy them.

Dr Lime: Tell me about it.

St Claire: I’m glad I’ve never had to see them.

Bitch: Not yet anyway.

St Claire: Aren’t you in a meeting?

Bitch: They’re talking to Alex on his own right now, I’ll be going in soon.

St Claire: Good luck.

Bitch: Thank you.

Killjoy: Okay who are you two and what have you done to our residents?

St Claire: What do you mean?

Dr Lime: You’re being nice to each other.

St Claire: We both promised Alex that we’ll try to be friends.

Bitch: It’s proving to be not as difficult as I thought.

St Claire: I’ll take that as a compliment.

Bitch: Gotta go, they’ve just called me in.

_11:42_

Dr Lime: So @Bitch, @Parrot Head, you going to tell us how it went.

Bitch: We we’re just heading down to the ER to make out and let you know.

Dr M: Please don’t bring that up.

Dr Lime: I’d be offended if I didn’t completely agree with him.

Parrot Head: It went well, we’ve been approved.

St Claire: That’s great!

Bitch: What’s that Claire? You’re treating us to drinks tonight.

St Claire: Not a chance.

St Claire: I have plans.

Bitch: Fine anyone else free.

Beautiful: Shaun and I are.

Dr Lime: I guess I could spare an hour or so.

Killjoy: I can join you guys too.

Glassy: Not my scene, sorry.

Bitch: @Dr M?

Dr M: I’m busy tonight as well.

Bitch: Oh really.

Parrot Head: Morgan.

Bitch: I wasn’t going to say anything.

_12:02_

_PM Neil and Audrey_

Audrey: Another date?

Neil: You could say that.

Audrey: With Claire?

Audrey: Neil you can’t just ignore my message.

Audrey: I’m not going to say anything to anyone else.

Neil: Yes with Claire.

Audrey: I knew it.

Neil: But we’re still working things out so please don’t say anything.

Audrey: I just said I wouldn’t.

Audrey: As your boss I should, but as your friend I’ll keep it to myself for now.

Audrey: Just be sure this is definitely what you want before going too far.

Neil: It is.

Neil: Without a doubt.

Neil: I wouldn’t have started anything with her if I wasn’t sure.

Audrey: Just making sure.

Audrey: I’m happy for you Neil.

Neil: Thank you.

_15:43_

_PM Claire and Neil_

Neil: I know what I can take from you.

Claire: Oh really what’s that?

Neil: You play guitar right?

Claire: You’re not having my guitar.

Neil: 😒

Neil: I meant a guitar pick if you have a spare.

Claire: I have loads. Bit of an odd thing to want.

Neil: Well it’s something I can keep in my pocket at all times and no one would think it too strange if they saw me with it.

Claire: I guess that’s fair enough.

Claire: You can keep hold of my lucky pick.

Neil: Lucky pick.

Claire: It’s the first one I ever got, it was given to me by one of my teachers when I was 10 and she found out my mom wanted to teach me to play guitar. I’d been unsure to learn at first but this teacher also knew how to play and said that she could just tell I’d be great at it.

Neil: And I bet you are. But are you sure you want me to have your lucky pick?

Claire: Yes. It’s blue and looks like it has clouds across it, it’s relaxing to look at.

Neil: Again, are you’re you want me to have it?

Claire: Yes, your sweater gives me all the comfort I need now to relax.

Neil: I’m glad.

Neil: I need to get back to work now but I’ll see you later.

Claire: Okay bye ❤️  
  


_19:32_

Bitch: You guys that aren’t here are really missing out.

St Claire: I’m happy where I am.

Dr M: So am I.

Shauny: I am very drunk.

Dr M: Please not a repeat of the other night.

Dr Lime: Don’t worry Shaun’s on water now, pretty sure Morgan will be soon as well.

Dr M: As long as they’re fight to work tomorrow.

Killjoy: They will be, don’t worry.

Dr M: Good.


End file.
